


Dear Harry,

by Louis_Harry_make_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daily Entries, Depressed Harry, Depressed Louis, Just kidding!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, im sorry, kidding again!, may be sad, no one dies I promise, or aM I?!, or am I?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Harry_make_Larry/pseuds/Louis_Harry_make_Larry





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1:

Dear Harry, 

I don't even know why I'm writing in this journal. What's the point of writing if you won't be able to read them? But my therapist thought is was a good idea to write about how I am and speak my mind onto paper. And I guess to let you know how I'm doing.

Nothing much is actually happening. Well I barely even go out since...

The boys visit often, mostly Niall who tries to cheer me up. They all try. Acting all sympathetic towards me, giving me worried smiles, offering an invite to hang out with them but I would decline. I know that they want me to get better but how can I? I just wish they would just stop and forget about me.

But yeah anyways that's mostly all for today I guess.

I'll write soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

Harry,

Hey love, it's Louis. Today has been okay I guess. It was fucking sunny as hell when I looked through the window this morning. I know how much you like the sunshine. Did you see it from up there? I bet it's a better view from where you are. My angel.

I miss you so much Harry. I wish you were still with me. 

It's been so quiet without you here. No more of the usual sounds of making home cooked food. Lately I've been buying take out. You know how I can't cook. 

It's just really lonely. And I know what you're going to say, "Go out, have fun!" But I can't. How could I? Everything was more fun with you around. You made everything better. You were my fun. 

You were my laugh, my joy, my smile. God your smile was so perfect. I miss your smile Harry, I miss you smiling at me. It could light up the whole fucking planet if it could.  
But from what you said that sometimes it wasn't real.

God Harry why didn't you tell me?


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3:

Hey Harry, it's Lou again. Nothing really going on. Anne came by today... She just came to see how I was doing, brought me some things that she wanted me to keep of yours..

Like some pictures of you when you were little, some of them were of us in there, your sweater that you wore on te first day you auditioned for X- Factor... 

Feels like a lifetime ago....

I remember how cute you looked that day. With your emerald green eyes and stupid little grin indenting the dimples on your cheeks. You were so adorable... And how we met in the toilets. That I won't ever forget. 

Well, anyways... I hope you're having fun up there Haz...

I miss you.


End file.
